meant to be
by shikastemari
Summary: Boruto and Sarada were never really close, despite their parents' friendship. It all changed when Boruto wanted Sarada to simply shut up. BoruSara.


Boruto was livid.

As he watched Sarada pulling a boy upstairs, he had to convince himself not to lose his mind. The alcohol was already running in his blood, fast and effectively. The blond boy wanted to follow them and punch the guy's face until he could stay unrecognizable. He knew this was pathetic and violence should never be the answer to anyone's problems, but the scene made him see red.

He just hated feelings.

Talking about them, trying to understand them, _feeling_ them. He would rather ignore it anytime, pretend they don't exist, overlook them. Especially when it was about Sarada. Both of them grew up together because of their parents' friendship, but they were never really close. To the point, sometimes, they would walk past each other in a party and just pretend they didn't know each other.

When they were younger, they heard a lot of people talking about how they would marry in the future or how they were meant to be together. Those kinds of comments just collaborated to tear them apart. They would avoid at any cost to see each other in public, even making small talk, so they wouldn't fuel the rumors.

It worked just fine until the parties started. As they were never seen together, the dating and 'meant to be together' whispers were replaced by how they couldn't stand to be at the same place as each other. For some reason, those type got into Boruto's skin way worse than the dating ones, though Sarada never seemed to care.

So, at Chocho's birthday party, after a long 'Never Have I Ever" game, Boruto decided to poke a reaction out of her. He teased her endlessly and he got _nothing_. Not even a glare at his direction during the whole time. Her reaction came later when they were leaving. As they lived close to each other, Boruto would always take her home. Both fathers, his and hers, asked him to do so, and he didn't argue. Surprisingly, neither did she.

But the real surprise was how she burst out in his face after they were far away from anyone's sights. They had drunk terribly the whole night, and Boruto didn't feel like arguing. All he wanted was to shut Sarada's mouth, so he did the fastest thing he thought to shut her mouth.

He kissed her.

It wasn't something deep. The whole action didn't take much time, actually. He wanted to give her a little scare just to make her speechless after it. Maybe a bit embarrassed to the point she wouldn't say anything until he dropped her at his house, except it backfired in ways Boruto couldn't even predict.

Instead of pushing him away, as he hoped she would do, the girl wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Boruto didn't believe she was actually kissing him back. As soon as the shock left him, he hugged her middle and pushed her against a gate near them.

The whole thing lasted for about forty minutes. No words left their mouths, extremely occupied with each other. Boruto's hand wandered her body, touching every inch of skin he could find. Against his own skin, hers felt like fire. He didn't know if he had touched her before, but he would surely remember if it had felt like this.

Sarada pushed him away, but his hands kept their place in her waist, where her shirt was revealing some skin. Both were panting, and the Uzumaki boy wondered if his heart could explode inside his chest. Her lips were swollen and his heart skipped a beat when he noticed how beautiful she was. Not that he hadn't noticed it before, he just didn't think about it so much. Why would he?

She fixed her crooked glasses and passed her fingers through her messy hair. Boruto knew he had a similar appearance, but he was too afraid to move.

The brunette just pushed him aside and started to walk away, without saying a word. He took a few deep breathes before following her, keeping a safe distance between them. Once they arrived at her house, she looked at him quickly and nodded, leaving him alone in the cold.

Boruto didn't know what all that meant. In fact, he didn't want to know. What if it made things more complicated?

Yep, he didn't want to know.

He would ignore her, and pretend it didn't happen. Nothing had to change.

Except Boruto didn't realize how badly he wanted things to change until nothing changed. She treated him the same as always during the past weeks. Whoever looked at them wouldn't imagine the hot make-out session at the street they had days before.

So, he decided to let this go, though his mind didn't want to. They didn't speak again until the next party.

Boruto went to the bathroom. As he was using antibiotics, he was probably the only person in the party not drinking. Deciding to leave, he opened the door, already making the path towards the door in his head.

Sarada was there. His first thought was she wanted to use the bathroom as well. He slid aside, so she could enter and he could leave. But as doing so, the girl entered and pulled him together. She closed the door with her feet, and her lips found their way to his.

It took him fifteen seconds to push her away. He didn't want to, but the alcohol taste in her mouth was unmistakable.

"Sarada.." Boruto whispered, grabbing both of her shoulders to keep her in place. "I won't kiss you. You're drunk."

Sarada pouted dramatically. "But I want your mouth."

The blond had to look away. He would never hook up with a drunk girl. Let alone a very drunk Sarada.

"You're not thinking straight."

Sarada used her weight to make Boruto take a step back, touching his back in the wall. He bit his lower lip once he realized she cornered him.

"Sarada…" Boruto sighed.

"Don't you want me?" She pressed her body against his. "Oh, you do."

Boruto couldn't even find the strength to be flushed. He simply pushed her away and left, confused. She didn't exchange even a glance with him for two weeks since they hooked up. Now she wanted to do it again?

Again in the next day, they acted as nothing happened, but deep down, a lot had changed for him. The actual change came at the next party. It was _his_ time to take the first step and he did it. When Sarada was alone at a balcony, Boruto appeared from behind and placed a long kiss in her neck.

Sarada didn't even startle. She just turned and closed the distance between them, pulling him closer to a kiss. They didn't even care about the fact someone might see them.

The next thing Boruto knew, he woke up in Sarada's bed.

He remembered the night before, every single detail. The taste of her lips, how confident she was with her own body, and her body… Boruto would never see something as beautiful. He was sure of it.

Her mother had a night shift at the hospital she worked and her father was on a business trip. So, since then, they started a whole new dynamic in secret. Publically, they wouldn't even look at each other. When they were alone…

His friends noticed something was off about him, but no one could tell what it was. Sometimes, the Uzumaki thought himself couldn't figure this out. But Boruto couldn't tell them, he liked too much what he had with Sarada to risk it to go to waste.

The only person who knew it was his sister. Boruto and Sarada were already without clothes when his sister appeared in his room, asking if he had seen their mom. The poor girl stood there, mouth agape and eyes almost exploding from her orbits. It took Boruto a lot of convincing so she wouldn't tell anyone, _especially_ their parents.

"I wish I could wash my eyes." She said finally. After a half-naked Boruto and a Sarada wearing his shirt, which she could easily use as a dress, explained all the reasons they kept it a secret. She left, and never again entered his room without knocking.

That was how it worked for three months. His behavior got weirder and weirded to his friends, especially when he started to turn out girls. Shikadai would love to tease him about finding out who his mysterious girlfriend was because he was clearly in love. Boruto had to lie a thousand times he wasn't in love, he was just bored.

"Whatever dude, just chill." Shikadai shrugged and took a deep sip of his drink. His friend frowned when the smell of cigars reached his nose. There was no one in the planet who hated cigarettes more than Shikadai Nara.

Plus, Boruto couldn't chill.

Not when Sarada was with another man. It wasn't even jealousy. It was pure sadness and anger. He wanted her more than anything and she knew it. Boruto still blamed himself for the night that he let his feelings slip over the phone. Drunk calls never end up being a good decision and after throwing up his heart out for her, he still remembered the silence that came right after, then the beep showing she hung up.

Now, being sober, Boruto didn't actually blame her. If it was the other way around, he wouldn't know how to react either. At that time, he told himself he would never see her again. Just so he could be standing at her door at 8 am the next morning.

They talked, for hours. It was easy with her. Everything seemed to be until it wasn't. Boruto would never forget how sad the smile she gave him was when she said they couldn't be more than friends. For him, even the word friend was strange enough, and he knew she felt the same. During his whole life, they avoided each other like the plague and now? It felt like the plague invaded his being.

"Nothing, I repeat, _nothing_ compares to what we have." Boruto felt hopeless.

"Maybe not." She sighed. "I'm not saying it's not the best, just… Not the right one."

That was the last words she said before leaving. She left and took his heart with her.

"Earth to Boruto." Inojin flicked his finger on Boruto's cheek hard, taking the mind out of his sad memories. "What are you staring at?"

Sarada wasn't at the stairs anymore. At some point of reviving everything that happened to him, she left again, but with someone else this time.

"Nothing." Boruto took a sip of his glass. The beer wasn't cold anymore.

Seemed usual by now. Cold heart turning into a melted one. The cold side of his bed, who used to be warm because of her. Even his gaze, which he looked at her as he didn't know her and now, it seemed like she was everything he could see.

It wasn't meant to be, as people used to say. He loved her. She didn't love him back.

_Life. It happens_.

Some love stories are just not meant to be.


End file.
